Of Love And Loss
by charlienotcharlotte
Summary: Bones helps Booth overcome a tragedy in his life...with mixed results.BB fic. This fic is now complete! There's a sequel in the works!
1. A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic...soo read and review please....

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story...sigh

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Life**

Dr. Temperance Brennan woke up with a start to the sound of loud, frantic pounding on the front door of her apartment.

"Bones, Bones open up it's me!"

Brennan got up quickly not even bothering to grab pants or a robe as she hurried to answer the door. She knew the the voice and the identity of a midnight caller as well as she did the human skeleton, it was her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. Brennan also knew, the moment she heard his voice that something was wrong, she'd never heard Booth sound like this, she'd never heard him sound so hurt, so full of anguish as he did now.

Brennan pulled the front door open gasping in surprise at what she saw.

"Booth, What happened? Are you okay?" she asked leading him inside.

Brennan stared at Booth confused as he sat on her sofa his face buried in his hands. The normally crisp, very much in charge Booth she knew, her partner, was missing replaced with this broken down defeated looking man, Booth's suit coat was gone, revealing a soot covered and torn dingy off white button down shirt. Booth's pants were in no better shape than his shirt, to say little for his scuffed dress shoes.

Brennan took one look at the steady stream of tears running down Booth's dirt smugged cheeks then put her arms around him pulling him close.

"Booth really, what happened? Are you hurt.? Is there something that I can do?" Brennan rattled off worried questions as she grabbed a cloth quickly cleaning most of the dust off of her partner's face.

Booth sat silently staring at the wall, Brennan could see that his eyes were open, but it was like he was looking inwards at something that seemed to be causing him physical and emotional pain.

Brennan's heart thudded in her chest as she tightened her hold on Booth, she seized his chin then turning his face so that his tear filled eyes were staring into her worried sky blue ones.

"Booth," she said softly then her voice pleading. Booth shuddered, snapping out of his trance like state with a pain filled groan. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as he pulled Brennan closer, and into his arms.

"It's Parker, Bones, he's, he's dead, there was a crash, and the car caught on fire, and, Bones, he and Rebecca they're gone!"

Brennan shook her head, she refused to believe it, "No. How do you know? If there was a fire then you'll need me to identify the remains, it still might not be them."

Booth shook his head slowly, He knew that he'd feel the same way that Brennan did, her eyes so wide and pain filled, as she stared disbelievingly at him, if he didn't know the truth, if he hadn't seen it with his own two eyes. Booth began speaking then his voice halting.

"I saw them leave, in Rebecca's car, she was mad at me for something _stupid_ Bones. She wanted to take Parker and I, I wouldn't let her. So I followed her in my car, she started speeding and I lost her, then I heard the crash, by the time I caught up with her the whole car was on fire. I couldn't get anyone out, _there wasn't anything left of anyone to get out there wasn't anything left to get them out of._" Booth sobbed loudly, his cries muffled in his partner's curls.

Brennan listened silently, stifling a sob in her throat as Booth spoke again his voice low.

"It's my fault Bones, it's my fault they're dead, if I hadn't chased her, if I"

"No, don't you ever say that!" Brennan pulled out Booth's hold then placing her finger over his lips.

"but," Booth protested, his breath cool and ragged on Brennan's palm.

Brennan's next action surprised them both, she leaned in and kissed Booth's lips softly, she moved to pull away almost instantly as she realized what she was doing, her mind catching up a half of a second after her lips found Booth's. Booth shook his head pulling her closer, "No, don't" he said tightening his hold on her.

Brennan's lips seemed to part of their own accord as her brain raced frantically trying to rationalize her actions, Brennan could taste Booth now as she slowly traced his bottom lip, the tip of her tongue light and filled almost overwhelmed with the sadness and pain Booth was now feeling.

Brennan found herself smiling, her heart beating frantically as Booth gently brushed away the tears that were now running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Bones," Booth whispered into her ear, gently tucking a loose curl back, "I can't be that bad of a kisser."

"No, no not at all you're quite good actually, it's just that _you_ came here to _me_ to be consoled and here I am making everything complicated, worst." Brennan stuttered out as she straightened up. She'd never felt like less of a genius as she did now.

Booth shook his head smiling, "You? Complicated? Never,"

Brennan frowned puzzled she wasn't sure if Booth was joking or not, she jabbed him lightly in the stomach, just in case he was making fun of her.

Booth winced continuing, "come on Bones, you're doing all the right things, so just go with your feelings, your emotions for once and stop over thinking everything."

Brennan froze, thinking this over, out of the corner of her eye she could see Booth staring at he an odd expression on his face.

Booth smiled, he'd seen Brennan peek at him, he's also seen that serious, contemplative expression on her face. He'd told her to stop thinking about everything and here she was thinking about not thinking.

"I _think_ I can do that." Brennan said finally interrupting Booth's thoughts.

Booth laughed, there she went again, she really was a squint at heart, "Okay Bones, so what are your feelings telling you to do?

Brennan frowned for a moment, "They're telling me to kiss you again, but that's not rational Booth I mean, there's a line, and it doesn't make any sense at all for me to act on those feelings if anything it would be a completely inappropriate action for me and it would only,"

Booth cut Brennan off by pulling her close again and eagerly kissing her.

"Booth!!" she squealed angrily as she came up for air, "What about the line that _you_ clearly established? We're partners it, it isn't at all reasonable that we do this!"

Booth sighed staring into Brennan's confused eyes, he knew now, as he's known for a long time that drawing that line between he and his partner was one of his worst decisions. Holding his partner, his Bones, in his arms right now felt right, was right and he _had_ to get Bones to understand that now.

"The line was a mistake." Booth said finally, his lips finding Brennan's again. It was Booth who was forced to be the voice of reason a few moments later when Brennan leaned in and kissed first his cheek, right on his dimple then down his neck, her hands hesitated at the collar of Booth's shirt then quickly began unbuttoning it.

"Whoa there Bones, maybe you should slow down." Booth said, gently grabbing hold of her wrists.

Brennan stared into Booth's eyes a wave of confusion crossing her face as she responded indignantly. "Booth!!! You just said that I should follow my feelings my emotions and now you're telling me to stop?" Brennan was yelling now, before she could get any more steamed up Booth pushed her gently back onto the sofa her cry muffled by Seeley's lips on hers.

Before either could understand what was really going on, Booth's shirt was off and thrown over the back of the sofa, Booth's undershirt was next to go, followed by Brennan's night shirt.

Booth pulled away for a moment staring down in awe at the now fully un-clothed woman in his arms. He couldn't help it, he'd pictured Bones naked, who wouldn't?, he rationalized then, the woman was hot fully clothed, but even his wildest imaginings hadn't prepared him for the utter perfection of her pale skin. Booth laughed as Brennan pulled him back down and onto her, her eyes shining with joy.

"Are you sure...about this.." Booth asked laughing as Brennan kissed him, her lips moving lightly down his neck then down his chest.

"Yes!" Brennan gasped out then, "Yes Booth Yes!!!" Booth watched as her expression went from eager to ecstatic as she pulled him closer her fingers clasped in his hair.

Brennan woke up feeling oddly sore, but pleasantly so. She smiled feeling happier than she had in a long time.

Booth opened his eyes slowly, a warm smile spread over his face as he inhaled deeply filling his nose with Brennan's warm, comforting smell. He kissed the top of her head then ran his hand lightly down Brennan's bare back, letting it rest softly on her waist. "Seeley," Brennan whispered then turning so that they were face to face. Booth smiled and quickly kissed her lips pulling her closer to him her bare skin warm against his.

Neither partner heard a key turn in the lock in Brennan's front door, or the sound of the door being pushed open.

"Bren? Are you home? Booth didn't come in to work today and we figured you'd know where he was."

Booth and Brennan sat up quickly at the sound of Angela's voice, startled by this intrusion.

"And you do" Angela said in awe as she stared at the guilty expressions on the partner's faces.

Angela gasped then as she realized that both Booth and Brennan were completely naked, "Oh My God!" she exclaimed then raising an eyebrow at Brennan, "Honey you've got some explaining to do."


	2. I'll Stand By You

**Disclaimer: **"No tengo ninguno de los personajes de esta historia" Ella tipos piscina como sus ojos de lágrimas. (thought I'd switch it up on you)

**Author's Note**: "She's in to superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls"...I played 2 hours of golf w/ that song on loop..now it's stuck in my head...it also has no type of connection at all to this chapter...so bear with me. _This chapter picks up right where the last one ended._

**I'll Stand By You**

**  
**Brennan sat up quickly grabbing the first article of clothing her hands fell on, it of course was Booth's shirt, a fact that a smiling Angela found rather amusing. Brennan pulled the shirt on ignoring Angela's steadily widening grin, then threw Booth's boxers at him. She stood blushing as she forced herself to stare at anything but Booth.

"Angela!" Brennan cried indignantly as she grabbed her unabashedly staring best friends arm tugging her into the kitchen.

Angela grinned, raising an eyebrow knowingly as she stared at her scantily clad friend. "Don't yell at me Bren, you're the one who just got caught playing grab-ass with Agent Studly."

Brennan frowned, "I'm not sure I understand what that is"

Angela grinned shaking her head slowly, ignoring Brennan's confused expression, "So you two finally hooked up, what's the occasion?" Angela got a speculative grin on her face then leaned close to Brennan, she sniffed loudly, "No liquor, so you weren't drunk, and... oh my God Bren is that a hickey?"

Brennan's frown deepened, she knew that if she didn't find a way to stop Angela now, she'd without doubt continue with her lewd imaginings until they were both extremely uncomfortable, Booth's thought that Angela wrote porno scripts in her spare time seemed totally spot on in moments like this. Brennan sighed then spoke her voice flat, "Parker's dead Angela."

Angela froze mid sentence shocked, "Parker's what?"

Brennan met her friend's eyes slowly, "He's dead Ange, yesterday," Brennan's voice shook as she continued speaking, prompting Angela to put her arms around her, "Yesterday, there was an accident, and Booth came last night, I, I'd never seen him so, so not Booth, and, Ang I didn't know what to do, I didn't think I just,"

Angela nodded hugging her bewildered best friend tight, "You slept with him honey?"

Brennan nodded a blush rising in her pale cheeks, "I just, I don't know it felt right, but now, it was a mistake Ange, I just." Brennan frowned, she'd never felt like less of a genius as she did now as she looked back at the last night's events.

"I shouldn't have done it. I don't...I lack the capacity to understand grief, I don't get it Angela! I'm not the kind of person that people go to when they want to be consoled, I'm not a _comforting _person!"

"Booth, obviously thinks you are."

Brennan pulled away from Angela staring at her as she she tried to figure out if Angela was making an insinuation at her expense, Angela smiled recognizing the expression on Brennan's face. "Bren, Booth came to you, not me, not Cam, you."

"And look how that turned out!" Brennan replied gesturing towards the living room.

Angela frowned Brennan could be so naïve sometimes, " Booth _needs_ you Tempe."

"What am _I _supposed to do?" Brennan had to force herself not to yell in frustration as Angela spoke.

"Go in there and console him sweetie, tell him that everything will be all right, just hold him, be there for him"

Brennan shook her head taking a step back, and away from Angela as if she put space in between them it meant that she wouldn't have to give into her friend. "I can't Angela!"

Angela groaned, moving so that she and Brennan were less than a hands length apart so that she could stare directly into Brennan's eyes, "You can and you will Brennan. Your partner just lost his son and he came to you, he needs you now go in there and console him."

Brennan nodded reluctantly then turned to leave, giving in silently to Angela, she was right after all, Booth needed her, and she was going to be there for him, like he had been there for her so many times before.

"But get dressed first," Brennan turned back to Angela a confused expression on her face.

Angela grinned explaining quickly, "I can see your ass."

Brennan rolled her eyes, she could hear the mirth in her Angela's voice as Angela spoke again, "Unless Booth would prefer seeing you naked again."

"Not funny Angela!" Brennan turned quickly so Angela couldn't see her blushing.

Brennan hurried back into the living area. The sofa was empty and their clothes no longer strewn carelessly around the room. Brennan frowned then walked slowly towards her bedroom, her heart pounding. _"just calm down Temperance,"_ she thought to herself, _"that's your partner in there and he needs your help."_ This thought steadied Brennan's nerves and gave her the courage to enter her bedroom. Booth stood with his back to her as he dressed quickly, Brennan followed his lead, the silence between them growing slowly unbearable. Brennan turned instantly upon hearing a muffled sob.

The sight she beheld upon turning brought tears to her eyes, Booth stood stiffly, his shoulders shaking as he stared down at the framed photograph in his hands. Brennan recognized the photograph instantly as the one she kept on the nightstand next to her bes. Brennan crossed the room quickly her feet moving of their own accord as if drawn to her partner's side. Brennan stood next to Booth placing her small pale hands over his large tanned ones. She stared silently down at the photo in his hands a sad smile on her face.

Parker beamed up at her from the photograph, his smile wide and innocent. Brennan sighed sadly as she though back to the day that that picture had been taken.

_It was hot, for September anyway and on one of the weekends that Booth had Parker. Both had surprised her by showing up at her front door and cajoling her into going to the carnival with them. Between Booth's charming grin and the way Parker had grabbed onto her hand tugging insistently his blond curls bouncing as he begged her to come, Brennan had given in without much of a fight. They'd spent the entire day at the carnival. Brennan felt blissfully happy as she and Parker shared a huge bag __of pink cotton candy, a snack that to the delight of them both was a favorite shared by them. They'd gotten their picture taken by an elderly lady who Parker commented at the top of his lungs as looking like the little old lady that lived in a shoe. _

Brennan smiled sadly then traced Parker's smiling face with her fingertip, a fat tear rolling down her cheek and landing softly next to her finger.

"I can't believe he's gone," Booth said softly, his raspy voice breaking the silence, "My little boy's dead, and it's my fault!"

Brennan frowned squeezing Booth's hand worriedly, " Booth no," Booth pulled his hand angrily out of her grasp, forcing Brennan to take a step back from him. His expression was angry now and his hands shook with rage.

"Parker's dead and it's my fault!" Booth was yelling now as Brennan looked on helplessly, she knew better than to even try to touch him now.

"I could have let Rebecca go, I didn't have to follow them, I could've just let her go home, and then, then she wouldn't be dead now. I wouldn't have their blood on my hands."

Brennan grabbed both of her partner's then her eyes flaming as she pulled Booth towards her, forcing him to meet her eyes. "No, no Booth," Brennan's voice shook with rage as she spoke, Don't you ever _ever_ blame yourself for this. It's the most illogical, irrational, STUPID thing you could ever say! You loved, love Parker and you would never ever do anything to hurt him, or his mother, so don't you dare stand here and blame yourself for their deaths!"

Brennan put her hands on either side of Booth's tear streaked face, using her thumbs to wipe his cheeks dry, "Don't you ever blame yourself for this. Ever Booth!"

Booth nodded slowly shutting his eyes as a flood of tears quickly replaced the ones Brennan had wiped away.

Brennan froze for a moment, unsure how to deal with the situation at hand, she could deal with an angry yelling Booth, it was the devastated, broken down Booth that left her confused, and utterly helpless. She remembered Angela's words then, her admonishments for Brennan to console Booth, to hold Booth. Brennan put her arms around her partner then pulling him close. Brennan got him to walk slowly over to the bed with her then to sit. Brennan curled her body around Booth's holding him tightly as her sobbed into her shoulder. Booth's next words brought tears to her eyes.

"Why Parker Bones? Why him? He's never done anything to anyone! Why not me? I should be the one dead now not him! He could have taken me, he should have taken me! I'm the one who's done wrong, I've killed people Bones, more people than you could even guess and Parker? He wouldn't swat a bee that stung him!"

Brennan frowned tightening her hold on Booth, "That's quite intelligent of him, you really shouldn't swat at bees anyway Booth, it scares them and can cause them to swarm."

Brennan's so very rational comment startled a laugh out of Booth. He smiled sadly at Brennan then put his arms around her murmuring softly into her curls, "Only you Bones, only you."

Brennan frowned confused but remained silent. Booth grew silent, his breathing slowing and evening out. Just as Brennan thought that he had fallen asleep Booth spoke his voice barely audible, "You know what Bones? Just when I thought that I was happy, that my life was great, this happens. I lose the person in the world that I love the most, that little guy kept me going, kept me smiling, kept me from turning back into the man I was. And now, now he's gone, and I'm scared Bones. There's nothing stopping me from going back to the old Booth, nothing stopping me from turning back into that man."

"Yes, yes there is," Brennan cut in then not liking at all the direction Booth's words were going in. Booth met Brennan's eyes then, her eyes as red and tear filled as his.

"There's me Booth, you have me, I'm going to be here for you, through all of this, taking care of _you_."

Booth frowned angrily brushing his tears away, "Really Bones?" he asked his tone sarcastic.

Brennan nodded forcing a smile, "It sucks not being the Alpha male for once doesn't it?"

Booth sighed, then leaned heavily against Brennan closing his eyes, "Maybe when I wake up this'll all just be one bad dream."

Brennan sighed, holding her tongue against telling the Booth the odds of that actually happening. She hesitated then stroked Booth's cheek slowly, her eyes never left his face as he fell into a fitful sleep. After a few moments Brennan shifted so that Booth now lay against the pillows instead of her, then stood slipping silently out of the room.

Brennan grabbed her cellphone then sat on the sofa her legs curled up under her narrow frame. Brennan quickly through her phone book, blinking away the tears that blurred her vision. She found the number she wanted then dialed quickly, the phone's ringing echoing in her ears.

"Hello?" the phone was answered on the second ring.

"Dad. It's me, I just," Brennan smothered a sob then her voice catching in her throat.

"Temperance? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" Max's voice was worried now, he wasn't at all used to hearing his daughter sound so weak so helpless.

"Yes, no, it's just that, Parker's dead, and Booth is sleeping and, I just didn't want to be alone right now." Brennan managed to force out between sobs.

"Honey do you need me to come over? I can be there in a few minutes."

Brennan sniffed loudly, "No, no, just don't hang up okay?"

"Okay," Max replied his answer drowned out by his daughter's loud sob. "It's okay baby, it's gonna be okay." Brennan muffled her cries in a throw pillow, careful even in her grief not to wake Booth.

Her actions were unnecessary at best, Booth had woken the moment he'd heard her leave the bedroom. Booth sat up his pulse pounding in his ears. He'd never felt so utterly alone in his entire life. His eyes pooled with tears and a bitter taste filled his mouth as the realization hit him again like a punch in his already sore gut. His son, his Parker, his joy was gone. Booth stood, then slipped out of the room, following the sound of his partner's cries to the living room. He stood staring sadly down at Brennan's tiny form for a moment, Bones, his Bones, looked so weak so small as she lay curled up on the sofa sobbing as if she too had just lost a child. Booth choked back a sob then sat on the sofa next to Brennan; she sat up sensing his presence then flipped her cellphone closed, reaching out to him in the same moment. Booth pulled Brennan into his arms as she curled her arms around him.

They held each other as sobs shook their bodies, Brennan's tears soaking Booth's shirt, as his tears did the same to her curls. They sat nestled into each other, enveloped in a grief that neither thought they could bear without the other.


	3. A cold and Broken Hallelujah

**Author's Note:** Hope you've been enjoying it so far, this chapter's going to be kind of short, mainly because it was kind of hard for me to write...it really hit home with me, anyway I'm promising something HUGE really soon so keep reading and reviewing. Oh and if you guys didn't pick up on it the titles of my chapter's are based on some of songs. Can you guess which ones they are?

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas n'importe quel des caractères dans cette histoire. (okay so I speak 3 languages)

**  
A Cold and Broken Hallelujah**

Booth slipped out of Brennan's apartment the moment that she fell into a deep enough of a sleep that he could leave unheard. He made his way out to the his car hurriedly getting in, Booth refused, utterly refused to look into the backseat, to even glance into the rear view mirror. He knew without looking what he would find there and what it would do to him.

Booth realized then with a gut wrenching start that thinking about not thinking about doing something brought the thought to the front of his mind. Booth couldn't help it, he glanced into the rear view mirror his heart shuddering in his chest as he saw Parker's empty car seat. Booth's thought flashed back to the last time Parker had actually been sitting in the car seat.

"_Daddy, Daddy look!" Parker said happily kicking his legs against the seat. _

_Booth grinned following Parker's pointing finger to the storefront of a toy store, a red boy's bike was displayed in the center and had caught Parker's attention. _

_Booth grinned at the eager look on his son's face then pulled over parking quickly. Booth lifted Parker out of the car then carried him into the toy store, Parker was fairly shivering with excitement as Booth set him down next to the bicycle. "Look Daddy Look!" Parker yelled happily, he ran his finger over the design of red and orange flames along the bike._

Booth shuddered then, tearing his mind away from the memory as an entirely different image of flames flooded his mind. This image set him to sobbing again, it was one of flames shooting out of Rebecca's car. Booth felt utterly helpless then, remembering how lost he'd felt as he watched the car burn, tears rolled down Booth's cheeks as realization hit him like a Mack Truck.

Never again would he hear his son's laugh, never again would he see his smile, never again would he be able to hug him, kiss him, tuck him into his own racecar bed every night, and wake up with Parker tightly curled in his arms. "Never again, never again," Booth moaned out, he pounded the steering wheel angrily causing the rosary on his dashboard to fall into his lap. Booth frowned another memory flowing into his mind.

"_Daddy how comes you never wear your pretty necklace?" Parker asked very much the curious four year old. Booth smiled taking Parker onto his knee placing the worn beads gently into Parker's tiny hands. "This was your grandmother's, you're grandma would be up every morning and every night doing the rosary, I'd fall asleep to her praying and wake up to the same sound."_

_Booth smiled then took Parker's hands showing him the pattern of the beads, Booth's fingers slid over the worn beads as he explained how to pray the rosary. Parker frowned up at his father his tiny face confused, "Daddy why you gotta say it so much?" Booth smiled, remembering how he had asked his mother that exact same question when he was Parker's age. Booth gave Parker the same answer his mother had given him all those years ago, "Because honey, it reminds God that we love him and that it helps us remember that he loves us and will always keep us safe."_

Booth squeezed the beads in his hand so hard that they bit into his skin, he scoffed at his words then staring down at the soft brown beads in his palm, "Some protection you give!" Booth felt suddenly angry then. "You took my son!" Booth was yelling now, he stumbled out of the car, a river of tears blurring his vision as he walked slowly down the sidewalk. He'd walked down this very street with Parker, he and Bones had taken him to the park. Booth remembered how loudly Parker had laughed when Bones and his father had swung him by his hands between them. Booth's heart sunk as he remembered how happy they'd been and he realized that he's never be that happy again.

Booth's feet stopped of their own accord in front of a stone park bench. Booth stared down at it ignoring the sound of thunder and the flashes of lightening around him, Parker had sat in this very spot, dripping ice cream down his elbow as he chattered happily about his first ride on his bike. It was almost as if Booth could hear Parker's excited voice as he'd said happily, "I stayed up the whole time Daddy!" Parker's eyes had lit up as his father beamed proudly down at him.

Booth stifled a sob then stared down at his hand trying to find the source of the sudden biting pain in his palm. The fingers of his clenched fist opened slowly to reveal his mother's rosary the worn beads were now crushed in his hand, and the source of his physical pain, the shards had cut into his skin drawing blood. The blood seemed to pool in the center of Booth's upturned hand then as Booth stared silently the blood mixed with with the beads so that the soft brown was now streaked with red. Booth felt sudden anger bubbling in his chest again, until he could barely breathe, he was suddenly overwhelmed by how unfair this whole thing was, "What kind of god takes away a man's world?"

Booth glared down at his bleeding palm, his salty tears fell into the wound causing it to sting unbearably, "Oh so you're gonna kick me when I'm down huh?" he was yelling up at the sky now his face streaked with tears. Booth swung his bleeding hand back then forward watching as the rosary flew in an arc through the air then into a pond across the park.

"What kind of god would take my little boy away?" Booth gasped out falling to his knees. He buried his face in his palms ignoring the steady pound of raindrops on his back. "What kind of god takes away a father's joy?" Booth stayed where he was oblivious to the storm around him, he was so focused on the storm raging inside of him that he didn't hear his name being called, being yelled frantically.

**Please Review!!! I'm open to comments questions suggestions anything!!!**

**:)Sayra**


	4. Look at All the Lonely People

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own Bones, or any of the characters...sigh

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy this chapter..I had to give Sweets a part...he's fascinating.. This chapter starts up 2 months after the last..it was a gap I really needed..anyone guess the chapter titles/ song names yet?

**  
Look at All the Lonely People**

Brennan sat perched on a stool in the lab lost in thought. Ever since she had found her partner sitting in the park knee deep in mud, oblivious to the world around him as he stared his eyes glassy, and his face turned up to the sky, she realized that Booth had changed. He was still the gun-toting "hunk of man candy" he'd always been; Brennan frowned slightly Angela's lewd phrases were even making their way into her thoughts, but he'd changed nevertheless. His Alpha male tendencies had kicked into overdrive, he was way more protective of her, of her wants, her needs, her safety, Brennan smiled wryly remembering how Booth had almost broke the hand of a suspect that tried to touch her a few weeks ago. The once talkative and open -at least to her anyway- Booth, was replaced by a quieter, more intense but reserved man. Booth was quicker to angry than before, ere go the assaulting of a suspect, but he also had moments where would just retreat into himself. Brennan tried her hardest to stave off these moments, she avoided subjects that might in anyway prompt these moments, which was probably why neither of them had talked about the night they'd spent together, a fact that irked Brennan considerably. Brennan herself had changed, though she hated to admit it, she'd grown more protective of her partner she did her best to be there for him and had developed a "Booth glare" of her own that succeeded in keeping anyone she found undesirable away from Booth.

Brennan sighed staring over at where Booth stood, even from where she sat clear across the room she could tell that their was something the matter with him. His jaw was set angrily and his arms were folded tightly across his chest. Brennan frowned standing almost instantly, she made her way over to Booth then silently placed her hand on his arm, she rubbed his arm gently smiling softly when his sad chocolate brown eyes met hers, her voice was soft, her tone caring when she spoke, "I'm here Booth."

* * *

Dr. Sweets stared over at his prime, and most difficult charges his mind whirring. He analyzed the scene unfolding in front of him his eyes trained on both of his patients.

Dr. Brennan had drawn his attention in the lab from the way that she had stepped back from her work and was now focusing all her attention on her partner who had just walked in to the large room. Dr. Brennan's brow was furrowed a worried look on her face, Sweets followed her gaze to where Agent Booth stood leaning against the wall his fists clenched angrily.

Sweets watched as Brennan's frown deepened, she was obviously thinking seriously about something, Sweets knew without a doubt that his patient's mind was not focused on the remains in front of her, he'd bet his entire comic book collection and his job that her mind was instead focused solely on her partner and what was bothering him.

Dr. Brennan hadn't been the only one watching Agent Seeley Booth like a hawk the past two months, though admittedly Dr. Brennan had a better, closer view of Agent Booth than he did. Sweets shook his head in frustration, he barely spoke to either of the partner's anymore, or rather they barely spoke to him. Even though neither acknowledged his presence anymore or allowed him anywhere near them, Sweets could sense that something had changed between them. With the death of Booth's son, Booth had gone into himself, into his shell, he was quieter, more prone now to silent staring than laughing, and Dr. Brennan instead of responding to this change like Sweets thought she would, instead of trying to get her partner to snap out of it and to act like his old self, Brennan accepted Booth's silences, she stayed close to him and had grown in Sweets eyes to be as protective of her partner as Booth was of her.

Dr. Sweets thought back to the partner's last therapy session, about a month and a half ago with a grimace.

_The room was silent, save for the sound of their breathing, Dr. Brennan's and Agent's Booth's in sync while his stuck out like a sore thumb. Dr. Brennan had actually turned in her chair so that instead of facing Sweets her entire body was now facing her partner, her gaze concerned. Booth on the other hand sat glaring at his therapist, a bit more than perturbed at his question._

_Dr. Sweets had chosen to start the session with a direct question that he almost instantly regretted. Sweets frowned, he was the one in charge here, and he refused to let himself be cowed by the angry agent in the chair across from him. Sweets repeated the question, "Has your son's death had an effect on you at work Agent Booth? Because personally I believe it has, you've been acting very unlike yourself Agent Booth more distracted more,"_

"_Shut up Sweets!" _

_Dr. Sweets looked away from the still silent Agent Booth confused, it wasn't Booth who had yelled at him, instead Brennan was the one now shooting daggers at him with her icy blue eyes. Dr. Brennan glared angrily at him as she began yelling._

"_We do NOT need some 12 year old analyzing every facet of our lives, and really who are you to question my partner's ability to work? To cope? If he wasn't dead set against using his weapon to settle personal disputes I'd tell him to shoot you right now!" _

"_I'm not that dead set against it," Agent Booth cut in his voice and expression completely serious. Sweets gulped as Booth's hand slid down, closer to his gun. A tiny smile played across Brennan's lips as she stood taking her partner's hand in hers. Sweets watched silently as she tugged Booth to his feet, as Booth had done so many times before for her then led him towards the door. Brennan whirled to face their now flabbergasted therapist her eyes still blazing, "We will not be coming back Dr. Sweets, so you can find some other partners to stare at."_

_Booth laughed loudly slipping his hand down to rest on the small of his partner's back, "I think it's called stalking Bones."_

_Brennan nodded her smile wide, "Isn't that a federal offense Booth?"_

_Sweets was left alone in his office staring dismally at the now vacant armchairs in front of him._

_  
_They really hadn't come back, Sweets mused silently. Now Sweets' only way to actually see his patients was by spending most of his time at the Jeffersonian observing them. Sweets' eyes found Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth again his jaw dropping at the sight he beheld. Brennan had her arms around Booth and the Agent had his arms around Brennan's waist as he pulled her close to him in a hug. Sweets watched as Brennan leaned her cheek into Booth's shoulder and Booth dropped his own cheek down onto Brennan's curls. The partners stayed like that for a moment and Dr. Sweets dropped his eyes feeling suddenly like an intruder on so personal of a moment between the partners.

When Sweets got the courage to look up again both Agent and Doctor were gone. Sweets got to his feet quickly, searching the lab frantically for the two. Sweets sighed relieved when he finally spotted the two, they were walking towards Dr. Brennan's office, Booth's hand in it's familiar spot on Dr. Brennan's back while Brennan's arm was around Booth's waist, their heads close together as they spoke to each other.

Sweets frowned, something in the partner's relationship had definitely changed. They seemed glued to each other's side, there were few moments in the past months where if Sweets saw one of them, he didn't almost instantly see the other. The normal personal barriers between them, the barriers that most people put up as their own personal space were gone between these two. There was no separate "bubble" for each of them anymore, instead it seemed like they now shared one space, revolving perfectly around each other, with everyone else standing on the outside on the fringe of their shared space.

Their very dynamic as partners had changed, they never bickered in front of other people anymore, instead they would both lapse into silences where they gazed furiously into the other's eyes, oblivious to everything but the silent argument they were having. Eventually one would drop their eyes, while the other broke out in a triumphant smile, and they would shorten the distance between themselves until at least one part of their body, be it a casually placed hand or bumping shoulders, was touching.

Dr. Sweet's frown deepened, as he set his jaw tightly. Something was going on with these two and he aimed to find out what it was. Today. Sweets quickly grabbed his suit coat then hurried towards Dr. Brennan's office, he was a man on a mission now and he'd be damned if anyone stopped him.

Dr. Sweets stood in front of Dr. Brennan's office a few minutes later, he stared through the glass doors into the office his mouth hanging agape at what he saw.

**Hmmmm...i wonder what he saw? Lol read and review and you'' find out that much faster!!**

**:) Sayra**


	5. Set the Forest Ablaze

**Author's Note**: Okay so here's the big surprise I promised...don't you dare skip to the end either :)! read it and enjoy and most of all REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bones I wouldn't be wasting my time on countless extracurriculars & honors classes...

**Set the Forest Ablaze**

Brennan smiled conspiratorially over at Booth, "Looks like we gave Sweets the fall." Booth made a face, trust Bones to be as smart as she is and mess up such easy of an idiom, "The slip Bones, we gave Sweets the slip." Brennan's smile widened, Booth sounded almost like his old self then when he gently corrected her. Brennan's eyes followed Booth as he went to sit behind her desk tilting the chair back at the same time that he put his feet up onto the desk. Brennan shrugged, she was used to giving Booth way more allowances than she did anyone else, then began flipping through the stack of mail on her desk.

She frowned when she got to the last manila envelope, "How is it Booth, that your mail always finds its way onto my desk?"

"My mail?" Booth asked sitting up, Brennan nodded, handing her partner the envelope.

Booth's name was written on it, but it had Brennan's address at the Jeffersonian scribbled under it. Booth opened the envelope carefully reaching in and pulling out the first thing his fingers touched. It was a silver colored DVD with no writing or marking on it that indicated what it was or who it was from. Brennan stepped closer to Booth until she was leaning over his shoulder and peering at the disc as Booth turned it over and over in his hands staring silently at it. After a few minutes of Booth's silently staring and contemplating, Brennan sighed then took the disc from Booth. She slipped comfortably onto her partner's lap then quickly put the disc into the CD drive before Booth could protest.

They waited with bated breath, Booth's arms snaking their way around Brennan's waist while Brennan leaned back her head resting against the side of Booth's. A movie player popped up on the computer screen and began playing automatically. Brennan and Booth were silent as they watched the scene on the screen unfold in front of them. They were so focused that neither heard Brennan's office door open as Dr. Sweets let himself in.

The partners watched as the camera slowly zoomed in on a small sitting hooded figure, a small child by the rough dimensions of the body. A newspaper was held up in front of the figures face showing the date clearly as March 20th 2009. "Two days ago," Booth whispered. Brennan nodded watching as both hood and newspaper dropped at the same time revealing a head of curly and disheveled blond hair, and a pale faced little boy with tear filled blue eyes. Both partners gasped then leaned towards the screen, as Brennan hit pause instantly.

"That's Parker," they spoke simultaneously.

**Soooo did you like it did you like it did you like it? Sorry for the cliffhanger but I haven't had time to finish the next chapter...read and review it'll help me write faster!!!!**

**:)Sayra**


	6. Pictures of You

**Author's Note:** Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far!!! u guys rock!!!...but I'm sad no one's guessed at the title's yet...sigh...anyway keep reading & reviewing...I wrote this chapter at like 4 in the morning because I really wanted to get it up...I'm hugging you all in my mind!!

**Disclaimer:**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend...song stuck in my head...anyway I don't own any of the characters...yadda yadda yadda...

**  
Pictures of You**

**  
**Booth stared at the computer screen disbelievingly then reached out tracing his son's pale and frightened face slowly. His hand touched Brennan's as her finger traced Parker's face, following the movement of her partner's finger. Booth took Brennan's hand in his then kissed it softly, "He's alive," Booth whispered his voice as soft as his lips on Brennan's palm.

Brennan nodded her eyes flashing angrily, "And some psycho took him!" Brennan glared at the screen, her blood boiling in her veins, someone had deliberately caused caused Booth, caused Parker, an immense amount of pain, and she, she promised silently to herself, was going to make them pay for it. Booth glanced at his partner's suddenly angry face, correctly guessing why she was angry with a tiny happy smile on his face. Booth leaned in slowly kissing his partner's cheek, Brennan blushed, temporarily thrown off by so tender of an action from her partner. Booth took advantage of Brennan's temporary distraction and clicked play again, his jaw set tightly, his arms as tight around his partner's waist.

A woman's voice rang out then, "Come on honey, smile for the camera." Booth's hold tightened on Brennan's as Parker shuddered tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, Parker shook his head angrily, "No! I want my Daddy now!"

The woman's voice came on again, sounding sickly sweet, "Okay honey, show mommy the newspaper again." Parker jutted his trembling chin out yelling defiantly, "You're not my mommy!" The woman laughed loudly then, the very sound of her cackle sending chills up Brennan's spine, she leaned back closer to Booth watching the heightened fear in Parker's eyes as the woman spoke again. The woman's voice was devoid of all her prior false cheer, "Show them the newspaper now!"

Parker trembled with fear, his hands shaking as he hurried to obey his captor. "Now tell them what we practiced," the woman's voice was sickly sweet as she spoke again.

Parker took a deep breath then began speaking tears pooling in his eyes, "She killed Mommy, Daddy, and she said that she'll, k-kill me if, if you don't do what she says." Parker managed to stutter out between sobs. Parker shuddered then continued speaking, "She says that you took her son, Jason, Jason Lopez and that she wants him back Daddy,"

The woman cut in quickly, "Now tell your precious Daddy where he has to bring my Jason if he ever wants to see you again." Parker nodded gulping loudly, "On the steps of the Lincoln Memorial a 11:30 PM on the 25th of March, she says that if she sees anyone other than Daddy and Jason that, that she'll put a bullet in my head like she did Mommy's." Parker shook in fear, saying softly,"I'm scared Daddy." Parker then tapped the front of the newspaper in his hands with his fingers, his movement was so slight that whoever was recording him didn't catch it, but Brennan did. She leaned in quickly grabbing Booth's hand as he was moving to click stop then pulled it back. "Watch Parker," she murmured softly. Booth nodded staring silently at the image of his son on the screen.

Parker moved one of his index fingers so that it was on top of a bold letter "H" on the front page of the newspaper and the other index finger on top of a smaller number "4", he stared directly into the camera then, mouthing slowly, "Pictures" Parker blinked dropping the paper then brushed his hand through his hair, pointing covertly to a picture taped on the wall.

Brennan paused the video and zoomed in on the drawing. It was clearly one of Parker's art pieces, it was of a seagull flying across a blue sky with fluffy pink clouds. There was a wrecking ball taking up half of the picture, drawn on the wrecking ball was a picture of a mermaid with the number 28 in the center of her crown. Brennan frowned, the picture had a black square drawn around it and long, black evenly spaced vertical lines down the front of the picture.

"It's a window," Brennan breathed then, "With bars, Parker's showing us what it looks like outside his window."

Brennan hit play again and watched silently as Parker stared into the camera his eyes pooling once again with tears, "Save me Daddy."

The computer screen went black then, and the DVD ejected, Booth stared at first the DVD then at Brennan, the realization setting in then, "Parker's alive and we have to get him back."

His partner nodded stroking his cheek, "And we will" Booth smiled calmed by her caress, "The newspaper, from the 20th do you have it?" Brennan quickly rummaged through the pile of papers on her desk until she found the newspaper she wanted. She handed it to Booth watching silently as he flipped to page H4. A smile spread across Brennan's face as she stared at the page, "Parker's a genius."

**See that little button down there telling you to review? Do me a favor and click it...oh and can anyone guess where Parker is? You should be able to without that ever so consequential page H4...don't worry I won't keep you waiting for too long!!**

**:) Sayra**


	7. Center of the Ring

**Author's Note: **Thanxx to everyone who has read & reviewed so far!!! I'm trying to get 3 chapters up today...so let's see how that goes. Anyway read and enjoy!!! And most of all REVIEW!! I love to hear from u... **(oh and does anyone know a good beta reader..I'm in sore need of one)**

**Disclaimer**: أملك شيئا. (I own nothing... my Arabic lessons are really paying off)

**In the Center of the Ring****  
**"I know where Parker is," Brennan said as she stared down at the pictures in the newspaper. Booth turned Brennan in his lap so that he could see into her eyes, "Wait you know where he is from a picture he drew, an article on demolition and new construction being done to some historical landmark, and a travel ad for Bermuda?" Booth asked his voice incredulous.

Brennan smiled, nodding quickly, "Yes, I do."

Booth raised his eyebrows, "Okay so where is he?"

"I'm not sure," Brennan replied frowning slightly.

"Wait you just said that you knew." Booth's voice was confused now.

"I don't know where he is exactly, I mean I have a hypothesis, but I won't know for sure until I've done some research."

"Really Bones, is this the best time for you to go all squinty on me?"

Brennan's frown deepened, "I think I know Booth, just give me some time to research this."

Booth stared into her sky blue eyes, her gaze was as intense as hers, "We don't really have much time Bones, in case you forgot Jason Lopez, he's dead, so there's no way we'll be making any kind of exchange, anytime soon."

"He's what?" Brennan asked, she quickly searched her memory for and record of a Jason Lopez, "He was arrested in that arson/murder case 2 years ago wasn't he?" Brennan asked finally. Booth nodded, "Yeah and he killed himself in prison 3 months ago." Brennan gasped, "His mother _has_ to know that he's dead."

"She probably does, but refuses to believe it, it happens to many grief stricken parents." Booth drew his gun without thinking as he and Brennan turned startled by the sudden intrusion into their conversation.

"Sweets! He could have shot you!" Brennan yelled as she quickly slipped the .22 out of Booth's hand. She set the gun on the back clicking the safety back in place as she glared at their therapist. Booth pulled Brennan closer to him with a slight chuckle, trust his Bones to not only nonchalantly disarm him, as if he wasn't a trained federal agent, but then to tell off the man he had almost shot.

"Okay Bones, up, you go do your research with the rest of the squint squad, and I'll talk to Sweets." when Brennan didn't move, Booth tapped her jean clad butt, ignoring the wide eyed glance from Sweets at his action. "Up Bones I mean it."

Brennan obeyed her partner, quickly standing. Brennan walked a few steps away from Booth then whirled on her heel meeting his eyes uncertainly she hurried back across the room then threw her arms around her partner's shoulders, she leaned in planting a light kiss on his lips then pulled away before Booth could even respond leaving Booth's lips tingling warmly. Brennan put her hands on either side of Booth's cheeks and stared directly into his chocolate brown eyes, "We're going to get him back, I promise."

Brennan kissed Booth's forehead, leaning in so he inadvertently got a full view view down her shirt of her lacy blue bra. Booth inhaled deeply taking in Brennan's warm, light airy scent. Booth smiled, Brennan smelled warm and inviting, his mind whirled as he reached automatically to pull her closer every inch of his body yearning to have her in his arms. Brennan smiled softly, Booth's yearning mirrored in her own eyes.

Dr. Sweets cleared his throat loudly startling the partner's for a second time that day. "Um Dr. Brennan don;t you have a kidnapper to track down?" Brennan pulled out of Booth's hold blushing furiously, she left the room quickly her head bent and the newspaper clasped close to her chest.

Brennan's actions and Booth's response shocked both men though Sweets was a bit more taken aback by it, a reaction that Booth boiled down to being because he was only like 20 years old. Booth watched Brennan leave then turned his eyes back to face the now grinning shrink, "No I don't want to talk about it, you're only alive now cause Bones took my gun," Booth gestured to the now spot where his .22 had last sat. Sweets gulped loudly quickly turning his attention back to Agent Booth.

"Okay Sweets do your whole analyzing thing, what kind of woman does something like this?"

Sweets frowned, this wasn't the way he' d imagined his patients coming back to him. He was also having trouble processing all that he had just seen. His mind was whirling, he's just witnessed Dr. Brennan, the more reserved of the two partners uninhibitedly kiss her partner, the stony faced FBI Agent, who was now glaring at him. Booth had evidently welcomed the kiss, he'd even tried to pull his partner closer and into his arms. Sweets' frown deepened these two were clearly more than partners.

"Well?" Booth asked quickly making Sweets lose his train of thought.

Sweets sighed, taking in how worried the agent in front of him looked, for a man who rarely showed pain or fear, who was so stoic in his demeanor, Agent Booth's hands shook, Sweets could actually see the worry in the man's eyes.

"This Lopez did you ever actually meet his mother?"

Booth shook his head, "No, she wasn't at the trial; but how can she believe that I can somehow bring her dead son back to her?"

Sweets' frown deepened, "In her mind you're responsible for taking her son away, which makes youth only one who can give him back to her."

Booth stood angrily, "So she killed Rebecca and kidnapped Parker so she could force me to bring her dead son back to life? I don't get it."

"In her eyes her son is alive not dead Agent Booth."

"But why take Parker?"

Sweets tapped his chin speculatively, "The most obvious reason would be so she could use him as a bartering piece." Sweets cringed as Booth grimaced clenching his fists.

"Another underlying reason may be that she knows her son is dead and is looking to replace him with Parker."

"Wait, so either she thinks her son is alive and wants him back, or she knows he;s dead and wants my son to replace him? It doesn't make any sense!" Booth pounded the desk angrily with his clenched fists.

"That's why they're called psycho honey." Angela said hurrying in, she grabbed Booth's arm tugging him out after her, "Come on hot stuff, Bren has something to show you."

Dr. Sweets followed the two out, shaking his head slowly, this entire team should be seeing him regularly for counseling what with the PDA and lewd nicknames that was becoming common and normal with them..

* * *

Booth stood in Angela's office a few minutes later staring at the plasma screen mounted on the wall. "Don't you see it?" Brennan asked him for the third or fourth time, Angela smothered a laugh as Booth tilted his head frustratedly, gosh it wasn't modern art he was trying to figure out, but Booth had that obviously confused look she'd seen tons of people do at art galleries. Booth frowned, staring blackly at the images on the screen, "Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in some weird version of Blues Clues?"

Brennan glared at him, "I don't know what that means."

"And I don't know what the pictures are supposed to mean." Booth replied quickly. Before his partner could think up a retort, Hodgens came running into the room with Dr. Saroyan on his heels, "You were right Dr. Brennan the number and picture on the wrecking ball gave us an address!" Hodgens yelled coming to a stop in front of the beaming anthropologist.

Brennan's smile widened after taking one look at the address on the paper Hodgens shoved under her nose, "I know where Parker is, it all adds up. He's near Coney Island."

Booth almost dropped the cup of coffee in his hand, "Coney Island, Bones? Like in New frickin York?"

Brennan nodded ignoring the disbelief in her partner's voice. She quickly pulled up an article on the computer screen, "Parker had to be somewhere near water right or else he wouldn't have seen the seagull or showed us the island advertisement. And the wrecking ball and the houses being built? They're demolishing Coney Island to put up beach front properties." Booth cut in his voice still disbelieving, "But Parker doesn't know that Bones."

Brennan smiled then taking a step towards her partner, "I thought that too at first, then I noticed the pink clouds, they kind of look like cotton candy, and that got me thinking. Remember when we took Parker to the carnival? Remember how much pink cotton candy we ate?" Booth nodded slowly still not seeing how Brennan was justifying her conclusion. Brennan frowned, "Do you remember the last thing Parker and I were talking about? I told him about Coney Island, and about how much fun I had there and about how much I wished I could take him there, but I couldn't because it was closing. Remember? He got really sad then he made us wish on dandelions do you remember what he wished for?" Booth nodded then taking Brennan's hand in his as he spoke softly, "That the clouds were made of pink cotton candy and that he could take _his_ Bones to Coney Island."

Brennan nodded, "And the address proves it," she handed the paper Hodgens had given her to Booth.

Booth read the address quickly

West 28th Street & Mermaid Ave

New York, New York

"There's an apartment building on that corner and from the top floors you can see into what's left of Coney Island," Dr. Saroyan explained quickly. Booth met his partner's eyes quickly, she stared steadily back at him, "Booth I'm right, I know it I can feel it"

Booth nodded then kissed her forehead softly, "I believe you Bones, I trust you." Brennan smiled then brought Booth's palm up to her lips kissing it softly, "I'll be waiting."

Booth smiled, "I'll be back."

Brennan watched silently as Booth left the room quickly her heart sinking in her chest. She jumped startled when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "Bren it's okay, it's me." Brennan turned letting her head fall onto her best friend's shoulder. Angela smiled hugging her tightly, "Come on honey, there's nothing more you can do right now, sit down rest, you look like hell."

'Thanks ever so much Angela," Brennan replied sarcastically, "You're doing wonders for my self esteem." Angela smiled, "Was that a joke Bren?" She lead her friend over to the sofa, inspecting her silently. Brenna was pale faced, her cheeks the only spots of color on her face, even then they were flushed red as if she had a fever. "Gosh Brennan, when was the last time you slept?" Brennan shrugged laying back on the sofa, "I'm not tired Angela." Angela smiled softly, saying quickly, "And I'm the Pope." Angela gently pulled a shawl over Brennan's shoulders, "You rest, I'll wake you the moment we hear anything I promise."

Brennan nodded slowly, stifling a yawn, Angela kissed Brennan's forehead lightly earning herself a glare from her friend, "Why is it that everyone keeps kissing my forehead? I am not a child!"

Angela grinned, smoothing her friends hair, "Okay Bren, enough of the verbal diarrhea, just go to sleep!"

Brennan obeyed closing her eyes as she mumbled softly, "I'm not a child!"

* * *

Brennan woke to the sound of Angela's voice she kept her eyes shut and her body relaxed as Angela spoke, "I don't know Sweets, sure she's changed since she met Booth, but in a good way, I mean she's always been my best friend and I loved her from the start but I like her more this way , she's happier more open, I don't know better I guess."

Brennan opened her eyes slowly as Angela's words trailed off, "Ange?"

Angela was at Brennan's side almost instantly, "Honey are you all right?"  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Brennan asked confused. Angela ignored Brennan's retort, "It's 4:30 AM, the last we heard from Booth was around midnight, he called to tell us that he was in New York."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Brennan asked angrily as she sat up.

"Booth wouldn't let us," was Angela's easy reply. She moved to sit next to her friend putting an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry Bren, he'll be fine, they'll be fine, you know Booth he'll go kick down a few doors, shoot a few clowns, and you know, get the job done."

Brennan frowned slightly confused, "I'm not sure I understand where the clowns come in. I mean Booth's doing really well he hasn't shot at anyone who didn't try to shoot at us first."

Angela laughed shooting an amused look at Sweets then pulled Brennan into her arms, "I don't know what I'd do without you Tempe."

Brennan smiled hugging her best friend back tightly, "Have I really changed since I met Booth?"

"Honey you changed the moment you set eyes on him, it was like the squint side of you took the backseat and you actually started living your life, then after you and Agent Stud-muffin hooked up, it's like you got all caring and loving on the outside and the inside."

"Hooked up?" Sweets stuttered out.

"_Angela!!_" Brennan said then giving a very un-Brennan like squeal.

Angela grinned, "Come on, he just saw you two kiss, the man I'm sure already figured it all out in that giant brain of his."

Brennan frowned saying quickly, "No Sweets, I don't to talk about it." Sweets chuckled, her partner had told him the exact same thing after he'd seen them kiss. Brennan was silent for a moment then spoke, "Ange? Where's the rest of the team?"

Angela sighed, "In assorted positions all over my office, everyone's asleep but me, you, and Sweets."

Brennan scoffed, "How very convenient." A soft tapping on Angela's glass door interrupted whatever Sweets had been about to say.

Brennan glanced towards the door then smiled standing quickly. She watched as Sweets let a tired looking Caroline Julian in. Caroline smiled warmly at her then glanced around the room, "I guess it's true huh cherie?"

"What's true?" Brennan asked walking over to where Caroline stood. Caroline smiled gesturing at the number of sleeping scientists in the room, "You squints don't ever get out."

"Um," Brennan began slowly unsure how to respond to Caroline's comment. Brennan's heart skipped a beat then as her ears picked up the sound of a tiny and familiar voice.

"Parker?" Brennan called then, her voice unsteady. Brennan pushed her way past Caroline and ran into the hallway.

"Parker!" she was yelling now her voice unmasked and unmistakably joyous. Brennan ran down the hallway breaking into a smile as Parker wiggled out of the hold of a disheveled looking FBI agent and bolted towards her. Brennan dropped to her knees her arms open wide. Parker launched himself at her and hugged her tight throwing his arms around her neck.

Brennan held the little boy that she'd grown to love tightly in her arms smoothing his rumpled curls gently. She checked him automatically for bruises or injuries holding him at arms length for a moment.

"Parker honey are you okay?" Brennan found herself asking quickly, "She didn't hurt you did she?" Parker shook his head his soft blue eyes brimming with tears. "Oh Park," Brennan said hugging him tightly again, "Don't cry baby you're safe now with your Daddy and I." Brennan froze then feeling Parker's body stiffen in her arms. "Parker where's your dad?"

Parker shuddered then sobbed into her shoulder, "He stayed, he stayed in New York, to get the lady that took me cause she ran away before he came. Daddy sent me back, he said that I'd be safe with you and for you to talk to Ms. Caroline."

Brennan wrinkled her brow, standing and quickly lifting Parker into her arms settling him comfortably on her hip. She walked slowly back into Angela's office and over to where Caroline stood, Parker tightened his legs around Brennan's waist then tucked his head into the crook of her neck hiding his face in her thick curls. "Booth said that I should talk to you?"

Caroline nodded slowly then handed a cream colored folder to Brennan, "Seeley made the first paper up a while ago, but the letter's new he gave it to me before he left." Brennan opened the folder, quickly slipping the first sheet of paper out. On it was printed simply in black ink:

I Seeley Matthew Booth give Dr. Temperance Joy Brennan full custody of my son Parker Jared Booth in the event that his mother and I are unable to care for him.

Booth had signed the paper and under his signature Caroline had notarized it. Brennan set the paper, and a now wriggling Parker down glancing at Caroline, she nodded quickly, Brennan frowned slightly then opened the remaining envelop, she pulled the letter out from inside unfolding it quickly. Booth's handwriting filled the sheet.

_Bones,_

_If you're reading this it means that I'm not back and that you've got full custody of Parker. Bones you're all he's got now, at least for a little while anyway, don't worry, I'll be back I promise. Bones I need to know that you and Parker are safe, so I need you to leave, take Parker and go to Jared, he'll take you somewhere safe. I love you Temperance Brennan, give Parker hugs and kisses for me._

_Booth _

Brennan frowned down at the letter then quickly re-read it, "That man," she said softly her mind still racing to process the fact that she was now Parker's legal guardian, and the fact that Booth wanted her to uproot her entire life and go into some type of hiding with his brother.

"Bren?" Angela asked seeing the expression on her friends face. Brennan shook her head staring down at the blond haired boy patting her waist as he tried to get her attention.

"Dr. Bones? Does full custody mean that my Daddy's not coming back?" Parker asked his chin trembling as he held the paper up to Brennan. Brennan shook her head then knelt so that she was face to face with Parker, "No Park, it just means that I'm going to be taking care of you until your Daddy comes back." Parker nodded taking this in, "So you're gonna be like my mommy?"

Brennan exhaled slowly, "Only if you want me to be, Parker." Parker thought this over then took a step towards Brennan, "I do 'cepts can I call you Mommy Bones, cause my mommy's in heaven and I don't want her to get confused when I call you mommy, she might think that I'm calling her and she won't want to be my guardian angel no more." Brennan smiled then pulled Parker into her arms, she hugged him tight ignoring Sweets' running commentary.

"Very motherly of her don't you think Ms. Montenegro? Especially when she heard Parker's voice way before any of us did, and the classic checking to see if her young was hurt, pure maternal instinct right there. Even now she makes sure that he's in her arms or by her side at all times, she's very protective of him very,"

"Tired of you analyzing me." Brennan interrupted quickly. She slipped both papers into the folder then stood Parker's hand in hers, "Caroline? Parker and I are going to need a ride."

**Okay...my fingers are killing me....you guys know the deal click the little button below!!!**

**:) Sayra**


	8. Afraid of Losing Everything

**Author's Note: **Hopefully the last chapter answered your questions...and this one gives you some more to think about! :P LOL

**Disclaimer: **Suddenly I, Suddenly I see this is where I wanna be....okay...love that song!! anyway you know the drill I own nothing...except a laptop and incredibly fast internet...

**Afraid of Losing Everything**

**  
**Jared Booth stared into the backseat of his car disbelievingly for maybe the fifth time in as many hours. He personally had reason to be dumbfounded, not only was his nephew, Parker, the little boy who's funeral he'd attended two months ago, was asleep and very much alive in the arms of his brother's partner. Her actual reasons for being there were still a source of amazement to him. Dr. Brennan had showed up on his front step at 5 in the morning with a snoring Parker in her arms saying that Booth had sent them to him, for safety.

Jared had quickly set the plan, he, Seeley and their father, had come up with two years ago, to get their loved ones somewhere safe in order. Jared shook his head, when had Dr. Brennan become someone that counted as Seeley's loved ones. The forensic anthropologist was a force to be reckoned with even when she lay asleep in the back of his car. But Seeley obviously trusted her because he'd given her full custody of Parker. Jared frowned covering a yawn, he'd bet that Seeley had gone an fallen in love with her, he wouldn't be surprised if the doctor didn't love him back. Why else would a single woman who had an entire and extremely successful life, give that all up to take care of someone else's child, she was willing to care for Parker indefinitely even if it meant putting her career and life on the line. Jared nodded glancing back at the sleeping pair in the backseat. Parker sat in his "Mommy Bones'" lap, Dr. Brennan had her arms curled protectively around the child, molding her body so that he was sleeping comfortably and seemingly not caring that not only did she look incredibly uncomfortable, but her clearly expensive knee length dress was getting wrinkled. Jared smiled softly, Dr. Brennan was most definitely head over heels in love with his brother, he wondered if she knew it, if Seeley knew it.

Jared pushed that thought out of his mind focusing on the road in front of him if he wasn't careful he's miss the exit and end up lost in the boondocks. Dad would surely find that hilarious, Jared yawned loudly a new thought circling in his mind. Dad wouldn't mind having Brennan in the house, their emergency plan had been his idea, but Mom, she was a whole other person entirely, she and dad barely knew Parker because of Mom's feelings about him being in her mind illegitimate. She was huge on family values, Jared corrected himself quickly, she was huge on Catholic family values, and having a woman show up at her door who believed more in science than anything with her first born's illegitimate child on her hip, and hell if Jared had to guess he'd say that the chances of Brennan not having another one of Booth's illegitimate children growing inside of her were slim to none.

Jared frowned quickly glancing at the sleeping woman's profile, then shook his head, he was probably wrong, he doubted that a woman like Dr. Brennan would sleep with her partner then willingly carry his child, Jared sighed, he'd obviously been driving for too long with too little sleep, here he was coming up with ludicrous imaginings about his brother's partner.

The next time Jared glanced into the rear view mirror he met Dr. Brennan's sky blue eyes, she wore an odd expression in her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak, "What exactly are your parents like? What should I expect? How should I act around them?" Jared's frown deepened, he was unused to this kind of direct questioning. Something in Dr. Brennan's eyes, caused him to bite back the sarcastic reply on the tip of his tongue. He exhaled slowly, "Dad's the more easy going of the two, just try not to mention liquor or drinking about him he," Jared's voice trailed off as he tried to find a way to explain his father's past problems with drinking.

Dr. Brennan saved him the explanation and she nodded, "I know, it's okay Booth told me about it, not like I can say anything about it, my dad's a felon."

Jared smiled slightly, whoa had the normally cold, and aloof Dr. Brennan just made a joke?

Brennan smiled at him then dropped her eyes, slowly untangling Parker's messy curls with gentle fingers. Jared took this change in then continued speaking, "Mom well, she's more strict, she's got the very traditional, very Catholic values, I'm talking Mass every Sunday, confession, everything." Brennan nodded, Booth had explained this to her some time ago, when she'd asked about why he was so distant from his parents. Brennan smiled softly again, "I guess a few weeks of Mass is a sacrifice I'll have to make for Booth's sake."

Jared nodded, he really hoped that Seeley was hitting that, he must be because he'd somehow managed to tame Dr. Brennan from the non-conforming lioness to considerably meeker, more open and loving woman, from the evil glint in her eyes just then Jared realized with a start that the lioness was still there in Brennan but Seeley had somehow gotten her to sheath her claws until they were needed.

"How much do they know about Parker and Rebecca?" Brennan asked lowering her voice so the still sleeping boy in her arms wouldn't wake. Jared sighed, "Not much, Seeley probably told them about the funeral but I'm not sure they went, so this'll probably be as big of a surprise to them as it was to me."

Brennan nodded, unsure how she felt about parents that abandoned their son when he needed them the most, then didn't even attend the funeral of their only grandchild. Sure their very much alive grandchild was in her arms, but still parents should stand by their children always, Brennan knew how it felt to be parentless and she hated that Booth had felt like that.

"Well here we are," Jared said pulling up in front of a large, white, two floor colonial. Brennan found herself smiling upon seeing the house, it was perfect in her mind. "It's beautiful" Brennan said softly as she got out of the car lifting Parker up so that her arms were supporting him right under his butt. Jared smiled, "Yeah it's Dad's pride and joy, you should see the back, the pool's massive, and the grounds are beautiful."

"Grounds?" Brennan asked raising an eyebrow. Jared nodded grabbing Brennan's small suitcase then the duffel bag with Parker's clothes. "Yeah, my parents bought the land behind the house, it's like having a huge park as your backyard." Brennan nodded, evidently in South Carolina it was normal to have a park as large as your house as your backyard. She followed Jared up the stone front walk then waited holding Parker closer to her for support as Jared rang the doorbell. A short, wispy looking brunette woman in her mid – sixties answered the front door. She beamed widely upon seeing her Jared then threw her arms around his neck exclaiming wildly, "Jar! Oh give Momma a hug, I missed you so much!" Jared smiled pulling away slowly from the woman, "Mom this is Dr. Temperance Brennan, Dr. Brennan this is my mom May Booth." Brennan smiled warmly at the woman, Mrs. Booth's smile was more forced as she held her hand out to Brennan, Brennan shook it, awkwardly balancing Parker in one arm. Mrs. Booth hid her surprise as Parker opened his eyes, revealing eyes as blue as Brennan's, Parker yawned saying confused, "Mommy are we here yet?" Brennan smiled turning her gaze from the woman to Parker, "Yeah Parks, come and say hello to your grandmother." Parker turned, his eyes as confused as Mrs. Booth's, Parker recovered first and stuck his hand out, the picture of a perfect little gentleman, "Hi I'm Parker, are you my Daddy's mommy?"

Mrs. Booth, froze upon hearing Parker's name, "Parker?" she turned to Jared, "But Seeley called and said that he was,"

Brennan cut in quickly, "We all thought so up until yesterday, Parker was kidnapped, we just got him back last night."

"We?" Mrs. Booth asked quickly, Brennan hid her smile, this woman was as perceptive as her son. Brennan nodded quickly, "Yes Seeley and I," Mrs. Booth nodded, "So you and Seeley are together?"

"Yes," Brennan replied quickly, giving the answer that felt right to her. She ignored the sharp intake of breath from Jared and the knew way Mrs. Booth was scrutinizing her. Brennan forced a smile, "Perhaps we could come in? Parker here is getting a bit heavy."

Mrs. Booth nodded a genuine smile on her face, "Yes come in, where are my manners?" She quickly led Brennan into the living room motioning for her to sit. Mrs. Booth's keen eyes picked up on how the doctor sat, she held Parker tight in her lap, and the boy made no move to pull away from her if anything he leaned in closer to her nuzzling his cheek against her shoulder blade. Mrs. Booth smiled warmly at Parker saying sweetly, "Parker, why don't you go with Uncle Jared and get a cookie from the kitchen?" Parker smiled then patted Brennan's cheek lightly, "Can I go Mommy please?" Brennan stared down at him, she wasn't yet accustomed to being in charge of someone else. She smiled slightly nodding a hair later than Mrs. Booth expected a fact the older woman noted accordingly. "Sure Parker, go on, but don;t have too many, you don't want to ruin your lunch." Parker nodded slipping of Brennan's lap and quickly following his uncle into the kitchen. Brennan watched them leave then turned her attention back to the still smiling woman sitting across from her.

Mrs. Booth cleared her throat softly, "So Parker was kidnapped?"

Brennan nodded quickly filling Mrs. Booth in on what happened. Brennan finished up slightly winded, "That's why we're here Mrs. Booth, Seeley wanted us somewhere safe while he went after the woman that kidnapped Parker. But why he left Parker in my custody is beyond me, I guess it's just Booth going all Alpha male and protective of me again." A slight smile played across Mrs. Booth's face, the poor girl didn't know yet. She smoothed the smile away as Dr. Brennan finished speaking and stared directly at her. "Come on Dr. Brennan let's get you situated in the guest room." Brennan smiled standing as the woman did, "Thank you, and it's Temperance, Tempe." Mrs. Booth smiled putting her arm around Brennan, "And it's May,"

Brennan fell asleep shortly after she helped May put the dinner dishes away. She'd barely been asleep for 10 minutes when Brennan was woken by the sound of the guest room door being opened. Brennan sat up peering through the darkness at the small, pajama clad form standing in the doorway. Parker came padding softly in his chin trembling slightly as tears streamed down his face. "Mommy Bones, I'm, I'm scared," Brennan hesitated for a moment, she'd barely ever dealt with happy children on her own, so she was definitely thrown of by this sobbing one. "Can I sleep in here with you?" Parker asked his voice plaintive. Brennan smiled softly pulling the duvet back, "Sure, come on Parkster get in," Parker crossed the room at a quick walk and got into the bed snuggling into Brennan's arms. Brennan held him tightly rocking him, she began getting worried when instead of his sobs lessening they seemed to get louder. "Parker honey, it's okay, I'm here, you're safe now." she murmured into his ear.

"I'm afraid that she'll come back and get me!" Parker sobbed out. Brennan frowned then kissed the little boys forehead, "No baby, she's never ever going to touch you ever again I promise you that. I'll keep you safe I promise you understand?" Parker nodded slowly his sobs quieting then ending entirely, "Is it okay to love you Mommy Bones, do you think my mommy in Heaven will mind?" Brennan shook her head kissing Parker's forehead again, "No baby, never, she'll be happy that you have someone to take care of you and love you back." Parker smiled softly pulling away to look into Brennan's eyes, "I love you too Mommy Bones." Brennan smiled brushing the tears off of Parker's cheeks.

Parker's breathing slowed as she rocked him to sleep, "Mommy Bones will you sing to me?"Brennan frowned, "Sing to you? I'm afraid that I don't know any songs that you do." Parker shook his head, "So, sing one that _you_ know." Brennan nodded then began slowly her voice low,

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.__Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be. _

Just as Brennan drifted off to sleep she heard the guest room being shut softly.

**

* * *

**

**2 weeks later**  
"Mommy Mommy Mommy! You gotta come help Grandma and me bake cookies!" Brennan looked up from her book at Parker as he came barreling into the living room. She smiled at him pulling him into a hug, "Grandma and I, Parker," she corrected gently. Parker grinned, "Fine Grandma and I, just come on, she's gonna let me stir!" Brennan's smile widened as she let Parker tug her to her feet then lead her into the kitchen. John, Seeley's father was at the kitchen sink washing his hands, he dried his palms on his pants smiling when Brennan raised an eyebrow, "You're lucky May didn't see that."

May laughed from behind Brennan, "Don't worry, I did." Brennan laughed then swatted Parker's butt lightly, "Go on, go wash your hands then you can help Grandma." Parker hurried to obey bounding back into the kitchen a few minutes later. "Is it time to do the cookies now?" Parker asked tugging on May's apron.

"_Parker"_, Brennan said quickly.

Parker sighed, "Is it time to do the cookies now please?" Brennan smothered a laugh, "Close enough." John tussled Parker's hair then slipped out the back door to the backyard and his tool shed.

The cookies were in the oven and the timer set when they heard John yell for May, "I'll go see what he wants." May said standing. Brennan nodded grabbing a wet paper towel before Parker could run off, she smiled shaking her head at the energetic six year old, he's somehow managed to get streaks of flour all over his face and arms, his lips were rimmed with chocolate from the chocolate chips that kept finding their way into his mouth. She beckoned to Parker then set to work, wiping off his face, just as she'd gotten most of the chocolate off of his face Brennan heard the distinct sound of a safety being pulled back. Brennan whirled, finding herself face to face with the barrel of a gun. Brennan stepped back pulling Parker behind her effectively shielding him with her body. Parker whimpered as the woman wielding the gun spoke, "How sweet, it's a shame that I have to put an end to such tender a moment isn't it?" Before Brennan could reply Parker whimpered out, "Mommy, it's her, it's the lady that took me." Brennan nodded, she'd placed the woman's voice as the one she'd heard on the video two weeks ago, she took another step back, gently forcing Parker to move closer to the back door.

"Not another move!"the woman yelled, her eyes darting to the door, "That boy's father killed my son so now I'm going to kill his!" Brennan shook her head staring angrily into the woman's cold gray eyes, "Booth put your son in jail and rightly so your son was a murderer!" The woman shook her head refusing to believe Brennan, "No! My Jason was a good boy! Now just give me the boy and I'll let you go." Brennan shook her head standing her ground.

"Last chance missy give me the boy and you can go free."

"Never," Brennan replied her voice even.

'The boy now! Or I'll shoot!" the woman was yelling again, a wild look in her eyes.

"I guess you'll have to shoot me then because you're never laying a hand on my child while I'm still alive!"

A single gun shot rang out then followed by a child's blood curling scream.

**

* * *

**

**The Cliffhanger monster strikes again!!! LOL read and review & I'll type faster!**

**:) Sayra**


	9. Or Love's Gonna Get You Down

**Author's Note: **First off I'd like to point out to ALL of my readers that this story is rated M, on account of this chapter. So if you're not sure what that means or what I'm insinuating, take your darling innocent minds on a little hiatus until the next chapter..upon saying this I'd like to mention that my muse has returned and she came bearing inspiration!!! So I'll give you the song for this chapter: It's Lollipop by Mika!!

**Disclaimer: **Hey! What's the big idea? I own nothing, nada, zip, 0, yeah

**  
Or Love's Gonna Get You Down**

Brennan sat up in bed staring down at Parker's soft blond head. Poor thing he'd had a hard day. Brennan sighed thinking back to all that had happened today.

_A single gunshot rang out followed by a child's blood curling scream. _

_Brennan flinched slightly then stepped back. She grabbed Parker and pulled him into his arms, turning him so that he wouldn't see the body of his captor on the floor with a single bullet hole in the back of her head. Brennan had seen the woman fall though, Brennan held Parker over the empty sink rubbing his back as he vomitted. "It's okay honey, it's okay, it's all over now." Brennan said softly unsure if she was saying these words for Parker's benefit or her own. Brennan gently splashed water on Parker's clammy face. Then turned still holding him tightly. As Brennan stepped towards the backdoor she was swept up into a tight hug. Brennan stiffened about to fight her way out of the hold then inhaled, a familiar and comforting smell filling her nostrils, "Booth." Brennan said happily, her voice muffled in Booth's shirt. Booth quickly led them out of the kitchen and into the backyard. Brennan smiled as Booth planted kisses all over her and Parker's faces. _

_Booth stepped back staring dead in her eyes, "Bones thank God you're all right, I mean what the hell were you thinking? She had a gun, she could have killed you both!" Brennan frowned, "She wanted to kill Parker! I couldn't let her do that!" Booth nodded staring at Brennan with a new reverence in his eyes, this woman had just risked her life to protect his son. Realization hit Booth then almost knocking him off his feet, "I love you Bones."_

_Brennan smiled a blush rising in her cheeks, she met Booth's eyes steadily then spoke, "And I love you Booth."_

"Bones, hey Bones!" Brennan frowned hearing the distinct sound of pebbles being thrown at her window. She smothered a groan then slipped out of the bed smoothing the duvet over Parker before she grabbed a robe and walked over to the window.

"Booth?" she called down as she leaned out the window.

"Yeah who else were you expecting? Einstein?" came Booth's cocky answer.

Brennan frowned, "That's highly improbable Booth, the man died a number of years ago and unless,"

Brennan hid a smile at Booth's loud sigh, "Jeez Bones, I was joking gosh!"

Booth gave Brennan his charming smile setting her pulse pounding in her veins, that man knew what his smile did to her, she thought ruefully, and he had no regrets about using it against her.

"Is there a reason you're outside my window in the middle of the night Booth?" Brennan called down.

Booth groaned loudly, "Shh Bones, you're gonna wake Parker, or worst; my mother!"

Brennan stifled a laugh at Booth's expression and at the irony of this situation then stared down at him waiting for him to speak.

"Climb out Bones and jump down I'll catch you," Booth called up then his voice as serious as he could manage.

"Jump down!" Brennan squealed incredulously, "I'm on the second floor Booth, and I mean we're not in high school anymore if I wanted to come downstairs I'd use the front door!"

Booth scoffed, "As if you could stop yourself from coming," he muttered under his breath. Brennan who obviously hadn't heard him, yelled down, "What?"

Booth groaned again, what part of whisper did she not understand, a thought dawned on him then, "You sneaked out of your bedroom window in high school?"

Brennan frowned, "I'm not answering that Booth."

Booth sighed, Bones could be so infuriating sometimes, "Gosh Bones just come out, I'll play nice I promise." Booth hid a smile, okay so he wasn't planning on playing nice, but Bones didn't know that.

"I hope you're don't" Brennan replied coyly.

Booth laughed, "Well come down here and you'll find out."

Brennan smiled widely then slipped out of the window, she balanced lightly on the gutter every rational bone in her body screaming for her to get back inside and take the stairs like any other normal person. Brennan sighed, ignoring her rational side for once, then turned so that her back was facing Booth, she let herself fall backwards then, dropping quickly and gracefully through the air, and coming to land comfortably in Booth's warm, strong hold.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Booth asked his voice soft as he planted a kiss on her lips. Brennan smiled, "It's not like I was afraid Booth, it's just not a very smart move to jump out second floor windows, no matter who or what is waiting on the ground."

Booth grinned, "So what exactly is waiting for you on the ground?"

Brennan returned the smile meeting his chocolate brown eyes steadily, "I was hoping that you knew what that was." Booth kissed her lips again, he decidedly liked this loving, open side of Brennan now. The side who'd taken the plunge and said those four words that had set Booth's heart racing. Brennan whispered the four words again setting Booth's heart pounding in his chest, "I love you Booth." Booth smiled, gently placing Brennan down on his bed in the pool house.

Brennan looked around surprised, she hadn't been paying attention at all to her surroundings she'd been so concentrated on the look of uninhibited look in his eyes as he met hers. Brennan smiled then lay back, staring at Booth a look of uncertainty in her eyes the look was completely replaced by one of pleasure when Booth slipped his t-shirt off. Booth stared down at her smiling as she did, "Like what you see Bones?" Brennan nodded, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks, "Yes, very much so."

Booth grinned taking in Brennan's white spaghetti strap nightie, it had a purple lace trim along the hem that Booth could tell with a delighted grin that matched the purple lace hip hugger panties and lacy bra he could see through her nightie. Brennan smiled when Booth leaned over her putting his hands on either side of her head. She leaned closer her lips automatically finding his, she pulled him closer her tongue lightly tracing his lips as she begged entrance, Booth's lips parted allowing her tongue to enter slowly as she savored his taste. Booth pulled away slowly shaking his head at the suddenly insecure look in her eyes. He smiled softly then began planting soft kisses along her jaw, then down her neck setting her back arching. Booth quickly slipped her nightie over her head pushing her hands away as they fumbled at his waist, "Stay still Bones or I'll cuff you." Brennan laughed under him her breath cool on his neck, "I wouldn't really mind."

"_Bones._" Booth growled warningly. Brennan laughed again hissing into his ear, "Alpha male!" Booth grinned, "You know you like it!"

Before Brennan could reply Booth kissed down her now bare stomach coming to stop right at the top of her panties, "Booth," Brennan moaned then, Booth smiled, tearing the panties off with his teeth, he heard Brennan gasp as he placed his feather light kisses down her abdomen. Brennan leaned closer to Booth as he traced her inner thigh, sending shivers up her back, Booth traced his finger lightly down between Brennan's legs, tracing the folds lightly. He leaned down then his lips soft and breath cool as his lips followed the path his fingers had just traced his tongue darting in to the small crevice. Brennan gasped feeling a warm heat spread through her lower body, "Booth" she managed to gasp out her voice weak. Booth grinned slipping to fingers into her his fingers moving rhythmically in and out of her his thumb applying pressure against her clitoris. Booth laughed kicking his pants off, Brennan stared in wonder at the very size of him, sure she'd peeked when she stormed into his bathroom all those months ago, but this, this was, Brennan lost her train of thought as Booth thrust himself into her, "Ah," she panted out. Booth thrust into her slowly then speeding up, each movement of his hips sending into a new, higher level of ecstasy, "Booth!" Brennan yelled then an orgasm exploding inside her. Booth moved with her setting her moaning as he re-entered her slowly pulling her closer to him with each thrust. He erupted into her, watching the pure bliss on her face. Brennan met Booth's eyes as she lay back tiredly, she realized then that with each of Booth's movements she was forced closer and closer to the edge until she fell off her eyes shutting tiredly.

Brennan's eyes opened tiredly her lids heavy a few hours later. Booth slept with his arms around her and his head nestled between her bare breasts. Brennan smiled softly then pushed him off so that he was laying on his back. She straddled him then kissed him tenderly on his lips. Booth woke instantly his body instantly aroused. Brennan laughed feeling the pressure building against her inner thigh then before Booth could flip her onto her back, the look in his eyes told her that those were his intentions entirely, Brennan kissed his lips again then pushed herself up shifting all of her weight to her legs. Booth broke into a grin when Brennan pushed up with her legs lowering herself slowly onto his shaft. Every inch that Brennan gained her movements deliberately slow set Booth's mind reeling. Brennan laughed at the expression on his face, moving her body ever so slowly up and down, she accelerated her pace until she was riding him, "Bones, agh," Booth moaned out. Brennan laughed her legs trembling as she pulled herself up and off slowly falling back onto the bed. Booth took this opportunity to climb on top of her thrusting himself into her his rhythm picking up where hers left off. Brennan gasped ecstatically feeling herself fade slowly, her mind drowning against the tide of pleasure washing over her.

It was the sunlight pouring into the pool house that woke Brennan next. She laughed softly, an immense feeling of happiness filling her. Her laugh woke Booth who instantly pulled her closer, "_Booth_," she moaned softly against his chest, "I'm tired," Booth laughed slipping his hand down and back between her already warming legs, "I'm making up for lost time honey." Brennan smothered a laugh her body automatically moving with his thrusts.

"Bones wake up," Booth whispered softly into his partner's ear, "It's 11:30"

Brennan gasped struggling in vain to sit up, "Booth," she whined then, "I can't get up if you're on top of me!" Booth laughed then moved staring down lovingly at Brennan's soft pale body, a body that after last night he knew in its entirety. Brennan blushed from Booth's facial expression she knew that he too was reflecting on the last night's events with as much pleasure as she was. Brennan swung her legs off the bed then gingerly sat up, trying again in vain to stand. Her legs felt weak and Jello- like under her. "Booth I don't think I can" Brennan said turning back to where Booth sat grinning at her. Booth laughed then pulled her into his arms, "To the bathroom with you, how _do_ you manage to get so hot and sweaty?" Brennan ignored Booth, even she knew that he was joking.

They showered together, though Brennan was careful to stay on the far side of the shower, she knew now that Booth's sex drive was insatiable. Booth laughed as he pulled Brennan towards him soaping her back slowly, setting every inch of her body that he touched tingling warmly. Brennan sighed pulling away before things went to far, the voice of reason in her head told her that if she didn't get out of the shower now, there was no way she'd make it to Sunday dinner.

Brennan frowned meeting Booth's eyes as she toweled her skin dry, "I can't go back in that house now, I can't possibly face your mother!" Booth laughed quickly handing Brennan a sleeveless off white dress. Brennan took the dress from Booth appraising it slightly. It was for fitting at the bust with an empire waist. The skirt of the dress flared out at the waistline falling in wide pleats down to right above Brennan's knees. Brennan smiled approvingly then slipped the dress on turning for Booth to zip the back up. Brennan slipped on high heeled open toed sandals that matched the color of the dress perfectly then finished drying her curls. "How do I look?" she asked Booth quickly. Booth smiled kissing her neck softly, "Beautiful."

Brennan frowned, "Your mother is still going to hate me, not only did I sneak out of her house to spend the night with her son but I skipped Mass!" Booth laughed at the utterly devastated look on Brennan's face, "Enough Bones, my Mom's gonna love you, hell she loves you now, you spent two entire weeks with her and neither of you are dead!"

Booth planted another light kiss on Brennan's neck, "Don't worry, everything'll be fine."

Brennan nodded slowly then stood, "Parker must be worried about me." She grabbed Booth's hand already tugging him out of the door.

**Okay so how was it? Not too smutty I hope...anywhen you know the deal REVIEW!!!!**

**:) Sayra**


	10. Consume You

**Author's Note: **So sorry for making u guys wait sooo long...My twin and I turned 17 a few weeks ago and lets just say we woke up with killer hangovers and matching tattoos somewhere unmentionable. Either way mum was mega pissed and because of it we're mega grounded..I'm only sneaking on now because she's at work and Lola's watch out...anyway I'm really sorry and to make it up to you I'll try to post 2 chapters 2day...and finish out this story. So R&R ppl ur reviews are the only bright spots in my otherwise dark and gloomy days...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters...sigh

**Consume You **

May Booth stared over at her son and Temperance, a tiny smile on her wise face. The two had showed up late and slightly flustered, on the part of the normally calm doctor anyway just as she was about to send John off to find them. May had had her her suspicions about the relationship her son shared with Tempe, and they were confirmed today in the way that Tempe's cheeks had flushed happily when Seeley had twined his fingers through hers, they seemed magnetically drawn to each other, even now while everyone was eating, those two had still found a way to be touching. May's eyes widened as she peeked under the table Seeley's hand had found it's way onto Tempe's knee and was tracing slow patterns on her bare knee. May cleared her throat loudly prompting a blush in Tempe's cheeks and a glare from John. John shook his head slightly as May opened her mouth to speak. He'd recognized her expression as a precursor to his wife at her most prying. May ignored his expression instead focusing her gaze on her son.

"So Seeley," May began, earning herself an exasperated look from her husband, "You and Tempe will be going back to DC _together_ tonight right?"

Booth frowned slightly at the emphasis his mother had put on the word together, he knew this side of his mother, she suspected something, and he knew from experience that she would hound him until she got the answers she wanted.

Brennan stared silently waiting for Booth's answer, it was a simple enough question and here he was thinking it over as if someone had asked him to explain the Law of Conservation of Mass. Brennan squeezed Booth's suddenly cold hand then smiled widely at his mother, "Yes we are, Booth will be driving us back, so in that aspect we'll be together, but then of course he'll be dropping me off at my apartment then after that I expect that he and Parker will go to Booth's home." Brennan glanced over at Booth who'd just gotten an oddly pale look on his face. If Brennan didn't know her partner as well as she did she'd say that he looked a bit afraid, as his mother began speaking again.

"You two don't live together?" May asked quickly, directing her question again to her son, and again Brennan answered it.

"Why would we?" Brennan asked reaching over Booth's still full plate to dab her moistened napkin around Parker's mouth, cleaning up the spaghetti sauce he'd gotten on his chin, while May looked on her expression confused, "Well, I just assumed, what with you showing up here with my grandson in tow and seeing the relationship that you two share, not to mention the blatantly obvious one that you seem to share with Seeley."

Brennan frowned at May's reply, then turned to Booth, "I don't know what she means, she made an assumption but I don't understand what she based it on."

Booth sighed tiredly, his partner's arm was still stretched over his plate, both stopping from eating, something he didn't really mind, and making it so that they were essentially face to face with her breast brushing against his arm, this action was driving him crazy each time she moved. Booth stared into her wide and genuinely confused eyes feeling slightly angry at her confusion.

"I don't know Bones, it could be the fact that right now you -really-have-no-place-in-my-life, are reaching over me to wipe _my_ kid's face, the same kid who you allow, if I'm not mistaken, to call you Mommy. Then of course Mom could also be basing her "assumption" on the fact that neither of us made it to Mass today, something that's right up there with using burning the Bible in this house, now that's gotta be enough of a basis for any assumption that she could come up with!"

Brennan frowned prompting another sigh from Booth, sarcasm was not the way to get through to Brennan, she was way too literal for that, a fact they both knew. Booth also knew that he had to change tactics if he was going to get through to Brennan. "Didn't last night mean anything to you?" Booth asked finally meeting Brennan's sky blue eyes directly. Brennan gasped then pulled away from Parker.

"_Booth!_" she cried, her cheeks flushing a bright red, a mixture of anger and embarrassment bubbling inside her, _why would Booth bring that up?especially now! In front of his mother! _Brennan's temper flashed then, and she glared at Booth instantly deciding that if Booth wanted to go there she would too.

"It did Booth, you know it did, but that doesn't mean that because we had sex...made love, that I'm just going to automatically move in with you! That's just, unreasonable!"

It was Booth's turn to feel embarrassed, "_Bones_, my mother is in the room!"

Brennan shrugged, "As is Parker, and you're the one that brought up last night first, not me!" she shot back angry now.

"You know Bones, sometimes you just-"

"I just what Booth?" Brennan asked her tone dripping with acid.

"You just, you always make everything so difficult." Booth replied not registering the numerous pairs of blatantly staring eyes on him.

"Difficult!" Brennan was yelling now, "It's all fairly simple Seeley, we go back to DC, to our separate apartments, and separate lives and everything will be back to normal."

"_Normal_?!" Booth's tone matched Brennan's, "When have we ever been normal? When was this," Booth motioned from himself to his partner, "Ever been normal?"

"We've always been normal partners in my eyes!" Brennan yelled back forcing back a sob.

"What? Do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth Brennan? We've never been close to normal! Normal partners don't make their partners the guardian of their only child! Normal partners don't spend just about every moment of every day together! Normal partners don't think about each other every spare moment. Normal partners don't _sleep _together!"

"Booth!" Brennan yelled angrily. "Ugh! I've had enough! I'm going upstairs and packing and leaving, and Booth you won't even have to think about me because I can get home on my own!" Brennan flew to her feet and stomped up the stairs before Booth could react. The loud bang of her door slamming sounded through the house and the suddenly quiet dining room. "Bones," Booth called after her, he moved to stand but Parker's tiny hand grabbed his. Booth glanced at Parker's suddenly worried face, the child's chin trembled and his eyes pooled with unshed tears as he stared over at his father. "How comes you and Mommy don't like each other anymore?" Parker asked his voice plaintive.

"Oh Bub," Booth began forcing cheer into his voice, "Bones and I still like each other, we just have some things to work out." Parker frowned his eyes flashing angrily as he dropped his father's hand, "No _you _made Mommy Bones angry, now she's gonna go away like my Mommy did!" Parker angrily brushed away the tears running down his cheeks then slipped out of his chair pushing past his father and out of the dining room. Booth watched Parker run up the stairs, his eyes following the tiny child until he turned the corner and rushed down the hall to Brennan's room.

Booth leaned back in his chair his hands over his face, he'd somehow managed to piss off the two people that mattered the most to him in less than 10 minutes.

-----------------------------------

Brennan slid to the floor next to the bed pulling her knees up to her chest then burying her face in her knees. She sobbed soundlessly, this was all her fault, she'd opened herself up to Booth in all senses of the phrase. It was if last night when she'd jumped out of the window and into Booth's arms she'd given him more than her trust she'd given him herself and she'd thought that for maybe once in her entire life that she could be perfectly happy, and she was for a moment, and now here they were fighting. Brennan had opened herself to love and look where it had gotten her, again she was curled up, alone sobbing her heart out. What had she been thinking? She couldn't be happy, she couldn't have the perfect life who was she kidding she'd never had a perfect life, who was she to think that she ever would have that life with anyone?

Brennan looked up when she felt a tiny hand running through her curls. She brushed her tears out of her eyes then met Parker's tear filled cornflower blue eyes. "Mommy-" Parker began his voice soft. Brennan shook her head then pulled Parker onto her lap and into her arms. "Oh Park, shh Park, don't cry, everything's going to be okay." she said stroking his soft blond curls.

Parker shook his head meeting Brennan's eyes, "No it's not, you're not going to be my Mommy anymore, because of _Daddy!_" Brennan frowned brushing Parker's tears away with her thumbs, "Parker I'll always be your Mommy, I promise no matter what happens between your father and I."

Parker frowned, "But I want you to be my Mommy like normal kids, I want to be like everyone else, with a Mommy and Daddy that love each other and live in the the same house with each other not always arguing and yelling, I don't like when you yell, I don't like when Daddy makes you cry."

Brennan felt tears well in her eyes, she buried her face in Parker's curls inhaling deeply before speaking, "Parker baby, I love you, and I love your Daddy-"

"Enough to live with him and me?" Parker cut in quickly, an air of hope evident in his voice.

Brennan frowned, she looked up when the bedroom door swung open slowly revealing a sad eyed Booth, he smiled softly meeting Brennan's eyes squarely. Brennan could read a new look in Booth's eyes, one that sent a surge of warmth through her body. She smiled up at him, feeling suddenly happier than she could ever remember.

Booth grinned then came to sit next to her putting his arms around her and Parker. "Well Bones, answer the kid, do you love us enough to move in with us?" Brennan frowned then met Booth's laughing eyes, he hugged her tighter then kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry Bones, I overreacted." Brennan nodded, "Me too." Booth kissed her nose, making her giggle softly.

"Well are you gonna come live with us or not?" Parker asked pushing himself between the two partners. Brennan smiled then kissed Parker's cheek, "That depends,"

"On what? Daddy'll do anything for you."

Brennan's smile widened as she raised an eyebrow, "Really? You'd do anything for me Booth?"

Booth grinned then kissed her nose again, "Anything."

"Anything? Even move out and into someplace of our own? Because neither of our apartments are big enough for all three of us, besides it'll be hard to keep us a secret if Parker's stuff is all over my place and you've got my stuff in your apartment."

Booth frowned confused for a moment, "A secret?"

"Well yes, isn't it generally frowned upon for partners to have any kind of relationship other than a professional one?" Brennan asked running her hand through Parker's mussed curls, and prompting a squeak from the child. Booth sighed, "Well it's more than frowned upon, I'm pretty sure it's against the rules and grounds for our partnership to be terminated."

Brennan nodded, "Hence why it has to be a secret."

"And somehow our moving in together will keep it a secret?" Booth asked even more confused now.

Brennan nodded, "It will, if we keep our current addresses on file the same, and of course we'll have to keep our separate apartments in case anyone, mainly Angela decides to visit."

"Jeez Bones, any other requirements?" Booth asked taking this all in.

Brennan smiled sweetly, then met his eyes, "I'd like to adopt Parker, to make him mine, ours."

Booth smiled, "I'd love that, if Parker was okay with it, I mean .So whaddaya say Bub?"

Both adults looked down at Parker who beamed happily up at them, Parker threw his arms around Brennan's neck hugging her tightly, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Parker yelled happily. Brennan hugged him tightly then met Booth's eyes over Parker's shoulder. Booth leaned in and kissed her lips softly his voice barely audible when he spoke, "I love you Temperance."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "It's Bones, Booth, and I love you too Booth."

---------------------------

"Bye Grandma! Bye Grandpa! I'll call the moment we get home!"

May beamed widely as Parker waved out of the SUV window. She returned the wave until the SUV had turned the corner and disappeared from view. "Do you think they know?" John asked slipping his arm around his wife. May smiled up at John laughing softly, "They will soon enough."

**This chapter was more of a filler, to get the story going again, so what do you think? Any q's comments or concerns are welcome! So review ppl!! U Know U WANNA!!!**

**:)Sayra!!**


End file.
